My Dad
by Danjuro Higashikuni
Summary: "Aku ingin main basket Otou san?" ... "Tidak Kuroko tidak Otou san tidak mengijinkanmu bermain basket lagi" ... "Hari ini ada pertandingan melawan Shutoku, Otou san mengurungku apa yang harus kulakukan?" ... "Cari anak itu ..." ... "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai disini Otou san meskipun Otou san menentang"


My Dad one

Kuroko No Basuke milik pak Tadatoshi Fujumaki

Sedangkan FF ini 100% dari otak saya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1a

Aku sayang ayah, ayah juga sayang denganku sangat sayang, sehingga semua urusanku diatur olehnya, bahkan ekspresiku hilang karena ayah, tapi ... itu tidak berangsur lama karena sehabat baik selalu bersamaku ...

Tok ... Tok ...

"Tuan muda Kuroko bangun sudah pagi, anda dipanggil Tuan Seijuro" ucap pemuda kacamata bersurai hijau (Butler keluarga Seijuro, Midorima)

Tok ... Tok ...

Ckleek

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi Midorima_san" Jawab pemuda bersurai baby blue tanpa ekspresi ke sang butler

"Bukannya aku mau repot-repot untuk membangunkanmu nanti tuan muda terlambat hari pertama sekolah diSMA Teiko" kata Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamata

"Arigatou" sahut singkat Kuroko

Kuroko lalu masuk kembali kekamarnya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kuroko sekolah SMA Teiko.

Kuroko lalu mengikuti langkah Butlernya menuju meja makan.

"Ohayou ... Otou_san" sapa Kuroko hangat meskipun tanpa ekspresi

"Hmm Ohayou Kuro_chan, hari ini hari pertamamu sekolah kamu yakin mau sekolah disana kalau mau kamu bisa homeschooling saja dirumah nanti ayah panggilkan guru" ucap Akashi Seijuuro ayah Kuroko dibalik koran yang dia baca tanpa melihat kearah Kuroko

"Tidak Otou_san" sahut Kuroko tegas namun tetap tanpa ekspresi

Akashi yang mendengar nada tegas dari anak sulungnya itu lalu meletakkan korannya di meja dan menatap tajam Kuroko yang sudah duduk sambil menikmati Roti Bakarnya.

"Kamu tau kenapa dari kecil Otou_san menyuruhmu homeschoolingkan Kuroko_chan" kata Akashi tetap menatap anaknya itu

Kuroko yang mendengar kalimat ayahnya itu lalu beralih kemata ayahnya.

"Hai ... Otou_san, Kuro mempunyai fisik yang lemah" ucap Kuroko lalu kembali menunduk

Kuroko dari kecil memang sudah memiliki fisik yang lemah itulah sebabnya Akashi memberikan Homeschooling

Akashi lalu menghela nafas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju keKuroko yang sedang menunduk.

Kuroko mendengar suara langkah kaki ayahnya semakin mendekat dan ketika Kuroko merasakan pundaknya dipegang lembut.

"Tapi ..." lirih Kuroko

"Tapi ?" ucap Akashi tenang sudah tau sifat Kuroko yang tidak mau ditentang 'Heii dia keturunan Seiijuro jadi keputusan yang diambil adalah absolut'

"Tapi ... Kuro juga ingin bermain dan belajar seperti anak yang lainnya Otou_san" ucap Kuroko mantap sambil memandang ayahnya Tegas meskipun tanpa ekspresi Akashi sadar akan hal itu.

"Baiklah ...Otou_san akan mengantarmu cepat habiskan sarapanmu Otou_san tunggu dimobil" ucap Akashi sambil mengelus kepala anak kesayangnya itu lalu beranjak pergi.

"Haii .." sahut Kuroko mengangguk

Dalam hati Kuroko sangat senang meskipun tidak ada yang tau akibat muka papannya itu namun tetap terlihat manis meskipun mempunyai fisik yang kecil namun terkesan imut.

.

.

.

.

Sreeeet

Braaaaak

Seeet

"Ingat Kuro jangan pulang duluan tunggu Mido_san jemput disini Mengerti" ucap Akashi tegas keanak sulungnya itu, sebenarnya Akashi mau menyuruh bodygard Kuroko untuk ikut menemaninya disekolah namun Kuroko berusaha keras menolak usulan ayahnya itu.

"Hai ... Ja nee Otou_san" ucap Kuroko datar lalu lari masuk kepekarangan sekolahnya.

Akashi melihat anaknya sudah menjauh itu lalu mengambil Hp disakunya.

"Tuuuut ... Tuuuut"

"Moshi-moshi Akashi_sama"

"Mido suruh bodygard Kuro_chan mengawasai Kuro_chan dan lingkungan sekolahnya tapi jangan sampai Kuro_chan melihat mereka Mengerti"

"Haii... Akashi_sama"

"Pluk... Tiiiit"

Haaa... satu hal yang membuat Kuro tidak betah dirumah adalah Akashi memang ayah yang overprotektif.

.

.

.

.

.

'Kelas ... A.1 mana ... mana' ucap dalam hati Kuro sambil melihat-lihat papan-papan kelas yang berjejer dilorong kelas 1

"Brrrrrruuuuuuuk"

"Braaaak" "Brrruuaak"

"Ittaaiii" ucap gadis bersurai pink yang seperti habis menambrak seseorang

"Gomen" ucap Kuroko kegadis itu

"Kyaaaaaaa se...se...sejak kapan kamu disitu" ucap gadis pink itu panik

Ini juga salah satu kelemahan atau kelebihan mungkin Kuroko memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis dari anak-anak yang lain tentu saja hal ini tidak berlaku untuk Akashi, Midorima dan para Bodygard yang sudah dipilih khusus untuk anaknya yang sering hilang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sejak kamu menabrakku tadi Momoi_san" sahut Kuroko menyebut nama gadis itu yang dilihatnya dari tanda pengenal diseragamnya

"Hehehe ... Sumimasen" ucap Momoi cengengesan

Momoi memperhatikan sosok pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Domo Kuroko Tetsuyadesu" ucap Kuroko sambil menjulurkan tangannya tanpa ekspresi

Kuroko tidak memakai marga ayahnya disekolah karena ingin mendapatkan teman yang tidak mengejar hartanya, Ingat Akashi Seiijuro adalah pemilik resmi perusahaan Seiijuro dan berbagai saham didunia. Dan Kurokopun lebih memilih Marga almarhum ibunya Chiaki Tetsuya, ibu Kuroko sudah lama meninggal setelah melahirkan Kuroko, tapi Kuroko selalu mendapat cerita dari ayahnya bahwa ibunya adalah sosok perempuan yang ramah baik dan cantik rambut Kuroko juga diambil dari Almarhum ibunya.

"Tetsuya_kun ? anak kelas 1 juga ya ? perkenalkan Momoi Satsuki" sahut Momoi dengan senyum ramah sambil membalas uluran tangan Kuroko

"Hai ..." ucap Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar

Momoi yang terus melihat Kuroko itu lalu ...

"Kyaaaaa Kuroko_chan kamu ternyata imut sekali" Momoi berteriak heboh sambil memeluk Kuroko

"Momoi_san Se...see...sesak" sahut Kuroko terbata-bata

"Pluuuuk"

"Oi ... Momoi kamu bisa membunuhnya" ucap pemuda tinggi bersurai biru gelap kegadis pink itu

"Betul Momoi_cchi" sahut pemuda bersurai kuning

"Kraauukk ... Kraauuuk ... kamu kasar sekali Momoi_chin" sahut pemuda tinggi melebihi tinggi anak-anak normal yang terlihat selalu membawa makanan bersurai ungu ikut-ikutan.

"Huuu ..." ucap Momoi lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko

"Haaa... Domo" sahut Kuroko sopan lalu membungkuk ke 3 pemuda yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dari pinkky itu

"Hoo anak kelas satu juga ?" sahut pemuda berusai biru gelap

"Nah .. Nah .. Kuroko_chan biar kuperkenalkan mereka, yang pertama bersurai biru gelap dan mempunyai mata mengintmidasi kulit gelap ini namanya Aomine Daiki, kedua yang bersurai kuning itu Kise Ryouta dia itu model loh, dan yang terakhir pemuda tinggi bak tiang bendera itu adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, kita semua sama-sama anak baru kelas 1" ucap Momoi riang

"Kuro_cchi dikelas berapa" tanya Kise dengan senyum menawan

"A.1" jawab Kuroko datar

"Kita satu kelas semua_ssu" teriak Kise

"Baguslah" ucap Daiki lalu beranjak menuju kelas

Diikuti oleh Kuroko dan semua temannya.

Anak-anak kelas lain berdecak kagum melihat mereka, bagaimana tidak semua idola disekolah itu bersatu 1. Aomine Daiki ketua klub basket Teiko yang sudah ditunjuk sebelum masuk tahun ajaran baru di SMP tersebut, 2. Kise Ryouta model terkenal yang juga anggota basket seperti Daiki direkrut sebelum tahun ajaran baru, 3. Momoi Satsuki gadis cantik bak boneka yang menjadi idola sekolah sekaligus manejer dari klub basket Teiko sama seperti temannya yang lain Momoi juga direkrut sebelum tahun ajaran masuk, 4. Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko Seijuro) meskipun baru kelas satu namun namanya sudah dikenal disekolah tersebut akibat prestasinya yang masuk kesekolah Teiko dengan nilai diatas sempurna, dan yang terakhir 5. Murasakibara Atsushi anak tertinggi disekolah Teiko dan juga anggota basket Teiko ini sangat menarik perhatian siswa-siswi Teiko.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuuuut"

"Hai... Akashi_sama"

"Bagaimana dengan Kuro_chan ?"

"Baik-baik saja Akashi_sama, sepertinya tuan Kuroko cukup terkenal dan dia juga sudah mendapatkan teman baru"

"Bagus... Terus awasi dia"

"Hai... Akashi_sama"

"Pluk"

"Haaa... seperti janjiku Chiaki aku akan menjaga Kuroko dengan baik"

.

.

.

.

.

..

Apa-apan nih cerita apa nih singkat banget ... (TERSERAH) Ini baru pengenalan ajah kok belum masuk konflik

yup kelanjutan chapter ini tergantung dari para readers semua REVIEW ok


End file.
